1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates generally to medication and more specifically said invention relates to a compound for use in the relief of discomfort and pain in the joints of humans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore many substances are advertised for use in relieving pain in joints of the human body, said joints being the elbow, knee, thumb area, ankle, neck, wrist, hand and finger, shoulder etc. said substances normally working relatively fast but with the drawback that the effects are not very long lasting.
The aforementioned conditions are most undesirable and it is an object of the instant invention to provide a compound that will provide long lasting results.